D' JAVU
by mimichanMC
Summary: Los recuerdos no pertenecen solo al pasado, siempre que uno pueda vivir cada dia como las flores si unos mueren, nuevos naceran. MI PRIMER FIC DE TSUBASA RC DISFRUTENLO


_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**D' Javu**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

La luna entraba por la puerta semi abierta de la habitación los pálidos rayos llenaban la habitación dando a todo un apariencia casi cristalina, las sombras grises dándole perfiles a cada objeto dejando sobre ellos un aire desconocido y casi místico que se perdería con la luz del día.

Una joven de cabello marrón recostada sobre un futon era la única testigo de este espectáculo. Sakura estaba segura que todos dormían pacíficamente, solo los ligeros ruidos de la noche la acompañaban, la pequeña Mokona dormía recostada en los pies del futon mientras ella miraba por la puerta la luz de la luna llena.

Sakura había adquirido algunas habilidades al ir recuperando todos sus recuerdos, por ejemplo la de de poder echar de menos las cosas, a medida que las memorias paulatinamente regresaban a ella, aprendía a echar también de menos lo que había en ellas.

Se podía recordar a si misma viendo la luna por su bacón antes de ir a dormir y pensar en alguien, pero por más que quería no podía recordar a quien extrañaba, se había dado cuenta de todo ello, sus recuerdos volvían cada vez que Syaoran recuperaba una pluma para ella y trozos de sus memorias volvían, primero regresaron los de su niñez, su vida con el molesto de su hermano, a su bella madre y su padre, en medio de ellos, haber conocido a alguien igualmente importante pero no, no llegaba más allá, y poco a poco, su vida entera regresaba a ella pero había un hueco, como una pieza en medio de todos sus recuerdos que hacían falta. Aquello le entristecía, sentía que una pieza indispensable de su persona no regresaba a ella y no era correcto.

Se levanto de la cama, a su lado la ropa de esa dimensión apilada, la tomo y se vistió, una falda amplia blanca con lentejuelas en la orilla y una blusa que tenia los hombros descubiertos blanca también que tenia símbolos hechos de lentejuelas brillantes parecidos a la escritura china pero no siendo iguales, se levanto y corrió la puerta la primer brisa de la noche entro a la habitación agitando la falda que hizo sonar las lentejuelas con un sonido similar al de la nota de "si" en una flauta y el sonido despertó a Mokona que se movió en la cama. La pequeña criaturita miro a Sakura parada en a puerta

- Sakurita esta bien – dijo quitándose lagañas de los ojos.

- Si pequeñita, - dijo con una sonrisa amable - ¿quieres venir a ver la luna conmigo?

- Si – dijo la pequeña bolita rosada y Sakura la levanto en brazos salio con ella de allí – Mokona va a ver la luna.

Sakura salio de allí y camino al bosque cercano cuidando no alertar a nadie su falda se levanto con el aire y ella la sostuvo mientras Mokona subía a su cabeza, el viento frió se color por su ropa así que se movió rápido, de todos modos tenía que alejarse con velocidad a donde quisiera ir, si Syaoran se daba cuenta de que había salido se angustiaría muchísimo.

Sakura sonrió ante el solo pensamiento de los ojos de Syaoran, sus intensos ojos marrones, que podían ser tan fieros, tan amables, tan calidos, sus ojos siempre mostraban una emoción intensa todo el tiempo, pero sobre todos ellos, una preocupación y un sentimiento tan poderoso de protección que la hacían que cada vez que estaba en peligro buscarlo con el pensamiento, pero era mucho más asombroso que él apareciera siempre que ella lo hacia.

¿Por que…?

¿Por que él era de esa manera? Ella no podía recordar que ellos se hubieran conocido, quizás se había conocido solo muy poco antes de que ella perdiera sus memorias y por ello aun sus recuerdos no la alcanzaban, pero cuanto quería que la alcanzaran, que los recuerdos de Syaoran la envolvieran.

Ella se abrazo a si misma, el viento meció los árboles a su alrededor, el aroma dulce y fresco de las hojas de el otoño, rojas se sentía a su alrededor y eran impulsado en el aire, barrio también algunos dientes de león que había a su alrededor dejando las pequeñas semillas atoradas en su cabello, las delgadas hebras rozaron sus hombros, se vio a si misma como una niña pequeña soplando los dientes de león en un prado siempre acompañada por alguien.

¿Quién era esa persona que la hacia sentir tan feliz con su sola presencia? Como desearía que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera el nombre de ese joven de ojos cándidos color polvo que con todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado había hecho despertar una emoción hermosa en su corazón, ese joven que parecía a cada minuto que diera todo por ella.

- ¿En que piensa Sakura? – le dijo Mokona al verla tan pensativa.

- Yo… - se sonrojo un poco y recogió un mechón de pelo que cubría su cara - Quisiera preguntarte algo pequeñita, algo que he estado pensando.

- ¿Qué quiere pregúntale a Mokona Sakurita? – dijo brincando en el piso.

- Algo de la bruja del lejano oeste. – dijo con seriedad y la pequeña Mokona dejo de brincar.

- Si, la bruja Yuuko envió a Mokona con Sakura a buscar las plumas, cuando Syaoran la fue a ver.

- Así es, pero también es cierto que cuando la bruja concede un deseo uno debe dar lo más valioso a cambio.

- Si, todos lo hacen, todos lo hacen.

Mokona siguió dando brincos en el pasto entonces tratando de atrapar las semillas de diente de león a su alrededor mientras seguía explicando.

- Kurogane dio espada a la bruja – dijo poniendo un seño muy fruncido y molesto como el de Kurogane – pero no quería darlo, pero la bruja le dijo que si no lo hacia no lo enviaría a viajar a las dimensiones y saldría en la tele y se lo llevarían los polis.

Sakura miraba a la pequeña guía cuando ella hizo gestos de estar tras barrotes y rió.

- Fai dio el tatuaje de su espalda para poder viajar – dijo y empezó a hacer morritos amables como los de Fai – A Fai no le importa mucho su tatuaje, quiso dar arma pero Yuuko no la quiso.

- ¿Y Syaoran…? - dijo sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

- Mokona no entendió lo que Syaoran dio, Syaoran dio lo más importante también, pero yo no entiendo lo que dio.

- Y ¿Qué di yo? – dijo intrigada.

- Sakura dio lo mismo que Syaoran, Sakura dio lo más importante, aunque no supo por que estaba dormida.

Sakura se sintió intrigada mientras Mokona se subía de nuevo en sus piernas. ¿Syaoran había dado lo mismo que ella?

- Sakura quiere saber ¿verdad? – le pregunto con mirada amable la pequeña criaturita en su regazo.

- Si Mokona, me gustaría saberlo.

- Mokona puede llamar a Yuuko, seguro Yuuko poder decirle a Sakura que dio para viajar en las dimensiones.- dijo la pequeña Mokona sin dejar de saltar.

- ¿Podrías?

- Si, Mokona puede.

La pequeña criaturita salto de su regazo y se puso a una distancia prudente de ella, cerró sus ojos y el brillante en su frente empezó a brincar y de él se proyecto una imagen contra la luna, la lustrosa cabellera negra de la bruja de las dimensiones y su tez tan brillante como la luna aparecía frente a ella.

- Yuuko sama. – dijo Sakura con respeto ante la aplastante presencia de la bruja del lejano oeste.

- Pero si eres la pequeña, - dijo con tranquilidad la bruja al verla sola - ¿por que me has llamado, siempre lo hace el joven que esta en el viaje¿por que me has llamado tú?

- Quisiera hacer una pegunta – dijo enseguida Sakura sosteniendo sus manos juntas contra su pecho - si no te molesta.

- Depende de la pregunta, si poseo la respuesta y es posible dártela, la daré. – dijo con su tono casi ceremonioso y usual

- Yuuko sama – dijo Sakura seriamente la presencia de la bruja la intimidaba – se que todas las personas que viajan conmigo han dado lo más importante de si mismas para lograrlo, pero yo no se que es lo que he dado.

- ¿Por que asumes que tu has dado algo niña, tú no estabas viva cuando llegaste a mi dimensión.

- Yo… - ¿no estaba viva, - pero eso no es posible

- Todo en la vida es posible niña, las cosas que están predestinadas a pasar pasaran según su propio camino y tu muerte no estaba destinada para ese momento – dijo calmadamente mientras Sakura la escuchaba con algo más consuelo - por ello estas aun con vida.

- Yuuko sama... puede decirme que fue lo que yo di, creo que debo saberlo, me gustaría en verdad saber que es lo que yo he dado. ¿Puedes decírmelo?

- Si.

- ¿Qué fue¿por que no se que es lo que he dado, todos los demás están concientes de que dieron pero yo no, aun si hubiera perdido mis memorias yo podría recordar que es lo más valioso para mi¿no es así?

- Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces niña, - dijo con una suave sonrisa - pero…tú ya sabes que es lo que fue, no se por que me lo preguntas.

- Lo se… - dijo confundida.

- Si, tu misma estas conciente de que algo te hace falta¿Qué es eso?

Que le hacia falta… le faltaba su casa, su familia, regresar a su dimensión, pero Syaoran le dijo que una vez que recuperar todas sus memorias eso volvería, entonces ¿Qué le hacia falta?

Lo un segundo tuvo que pasar antes de que la idea fuera clara en su cabeza. Eso era lo que le hacia falta, lo que tanto echaba de menos

- ¿Son esas memorias no es así, son las memorias de esa persona que no regresan a mi aunque yo las busque. – dijo con ansiedad a la figura de la bruja delante de ella sobre la luna.

- Así es, las memorias de esa persona son lo que he tomado a cambio para poder hacerlos viajar en las dimensiones libremente, hasta que recuperes todas las plumas de tu alma.

- Quieres decir que nunca voy a recuperar las memorias de esa persona, - dijo mientras un dolor se clavaba en su pecho - ni siquiera voy a saber quien era la persona que olvide.

- Así es, ese es el pago que diste por tu vida niña.

Sakura n pudo articular nada más, el peso de la tristeza y el dolor de haber perdido las memorias más importantes de su vida fue muy pesado, calló en sus rodillas apesadumbrada, eso que tanto anhelaba que volviera nunca lo haría, nunca iba a recordar a la persona tan importante en su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de llanto.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Es que no tenía nada más a cambio, - dijo sin levantar la vista sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de agua - ¿Yo no tenía nada más que dar, - la volteo a ver con los ojos nublados - es decir esas memorias no eran solo mías, eran también de la persona que las compartía conmigo, eso no ha sido justo, he olvidado a esa persona y le debe doler mucho que yo pueda recordarla, seguro piensa que lo que yo sentía por ella no era real, eso ha sido muy injusto, no debiste tomar eso, no me pertenecía solo a mi.

La bruja comenzó a reír y ella la volteó a ver llena de ira con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- Yo no me preocuparía por eso niña.

- No, no es justo.

- Por que esa persona ha dado a cambio esos mismos recuerdos para pedirme un deseo también.

Diciendo esto último la imagen empezó a desaparecer.

- Espera por favor, no te vayas, espera.

Pero la bruja no la escucho su imagen empezó a ser por completo difusa, después solo estaba la brillante y redonda luna mientras Mokona volvía a la normalidad.

¿Esa persona había dado a cambio sus recuerdos por pedir un deseo?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una presencia mágica lleno el ambiente, aun el dormido Syaoran lo despertó cuando pudo percibirla, abrió los ojos cuando esta paulatinamente empezó a desaparecer, algo había pasado cerca, se levanto del futon donde dormía y vio a su alrededor Fai y Kurogane seguían durmiendo uno con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el otro se sostenía de una espada y dormía con un gesto inflexible, ninguno de los dos dejaba de ser lo que eran, aun dormidos, como dos polos opuestos. Allí todo estaba bien.

- Sakura – dijo solo para si mismo.

Salio del futon por completo y reviso la habitación de ella, vacío, el futon estaba desordenado y ni siquiera Mokona estaba allí.

Como un golpe la preocupación por la princesa se sentó en su pecho y casi le robo la respiración, el miedo se soltó por cada uno de sus sentidos, se le secó la boca, sus piernas se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo, su corazón duplicó su ritmo, su sangre corrió a través de sus venas con mayor fuerza y su respiración se hizo violenta.

En dos segundos se pudo mover y sin avisar a nadie corrió al bosque en búsqueda de la presencia de la princesa Sakura hasta hallarla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura se había quedado de pie allí, Mokona la examinaba con un esto interrogatorio en sus brazos, ella se había quedado pensando.

La iluminación llegó.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

el grupo de había separado allegar a la siguiente dimensión, n era la primera vez que pasaba pero lo mejor era quedarse quietos si se movían demasiado se perderían , así que ellos se quedaron bajo un árbol mientras una torrencial lluvia caía sobre ellos.

- Segura que esta bien Sakura hime.

- Si Syaoran kun, gracias.

- Me alegro - dijo con una suave sonrisa.

El silencio se mantuvo unos minutos entre ellos, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el cabello de su guardián, ella lo admiraba tanto, él era siempre tan valiente y tan correcto.

- Syaoran kun. – lo llamo la joven princesa cubriéndose la cabeza con una gran hoja que haba cogido antes de resguardarse bajo el árbol

- Dígame Sakura hime. – dijo sin voltearla a ver directamente.

- Dime¿tú siempre has sido mi guardián? – dijo con curiosidad - ¿por que te eligieron a ti para acompañarme?

Syaoran la volteo a ver con cierto pesar en sus ojos marrones mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Nadie me envió, yo elegí venir con usted – dijo con demasiada seriedad – hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por poder salvarla Sakura hime y lo hice.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Una presencia muy cercana se sintió a su alrededor y ella volteo y lo vio allí como a 10 pasos de ella, respirando con dificultad como si hubiera corrido con fuerza y mirándola con un gesto aliviado.

- Sakura hime.

Sakura se quedo mirando al joven de ojos marrones que la miraban con tanta dulzura. Uno de sus más amenos recuerdos de esa persona que no tenía rostro llego a ella.

Ella se sentía enferma, acalorada y esa persona que la sostenía tiernamente de la mano no la dejaba hasta que el sueño la vencía.

"_De ese modo si me duerno, lo primero que vea cuando me despierte será a ti…"_

- Syaoran…

Syaoran la miro asombrado en todo ese tiempo era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba solo por su nombre.

- Sakura hime ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Solo… solo vine a ver la luna – dijo tratando de permanecer calmada y la pequeña en su regazo no agrego nada. - ¿Te sentarías aquí conmigo?

- Yo…

- Por favor Syaoran. – pidió de nuevo.

Syaoran sin más accedió y se sentó a su lado, la luz de la luna hacían que los perfiles de Sakura parecieran lo de una criatura hermosa sacada de un sueño, al menos lo eran para él.

- Syaoran…

- Dígame Sakura hime.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – ella volteo a ver, el corazón de la chica brinco con más fuerza cuando los ojos de él se llenaron de luna. – por que has venido a este viaje Syaoran… ¿por que elegiste venir conmigo?

Syaoran la miro a los ojos de lleno, si le pudiera decir que lo había hecho por que la amaba porque desde que la había visto la primera vez cuando ambos eran niños sabía que esos ojos color esmeralda quedarían para siempre en su corazón, pero no podía, no debía, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda a su lado al no poder corresponder esos sentimientos.

- ¿Por que quiere saberlo Sakura hime? –dijo desviando solo un poco su mirada de ella.

- Por que se que has dado lo más valioso que tenías, y no tenías ninguna obligación para hacerlo.

- La tenía. – dijo con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella de nuevo con ansia en su voz

- Por que… - él no podía decirlo.

- Dímelo. – dijo acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre la suya sobre la tierra fresca y el bosque.

- Por que… - dijo mirando la mano alba de la princesa contra la suya - por que yo tenía que salvar la vida de la princesa de mi reino… - dijo dejando sus palabras salir libres de su boca - de mi mejor amiga de la infancia… - dijo dejándose rodear por las memorias de la niña bella comiendo las claras manzanas - de una persona que significaba mucho para mi… - dijo y no pudo detenerse de presionar su mano entre las de él - mi persona especial.

El corazón de la joven princesa se lleno de esperanza, él sentía todas esas cosas por ella, entonces solo él podía ser esa persona especial para ella, aquella con la cual compartía sus memorias, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

De pronto la princesa hizo la cosa más extraña, se seco las lagrimas y empezó a carcajearse de felicidad, Syaoran se acerco desconcertado y de la nada princesa brinco sobre él en un abrazo cariñoso, su mente viajó a la ultima vez que ella había hecho lo mismo.

- Syaoran… - dijo contenta a solo centímetros de distancia de su rostro y con una luminosa sonrisa.

- Sakura hime… – dijo un muy sonrojado chico tratando de mantener el ritmo de su corazón.

Syaoran la miro desconcertado. Sakura solo sonrió y se levanto de encima de él y le tendió una mano.

- Llevadme de regreso es hora de dormir. – dijo como su nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

- Si princesa.

Él tomo su mano y camino con ella de regreso a la casa donde estaban quedándose esa noche, el camino juntos de regreso en la noche seria alguno de los recuerdos que atesoraría a cambo de los que ya nunca tendría y ese pensamiento lo lleno de esperanza.

Sakura camino sintiendo la mano áspera y fuerte de él sosteniéndola con tanto cariño, la pequeña Mokona estaba acurrucada en el hombro de él, ella lo miro con admiración durante todo el trayecto mientras él miraba la frente. Si, era él podía sentirlo ahora, era verdad, en ese mismo sentimiento supo que si bien ella nunca recuperara los recuerdos a su lado, eso no significaba que los que tuvieran de ahora en adelante no fueran igualmente importantes.

Llegaron demasiado pronto a la casa y entraron en silencio esa noche, la llevo a su recamara y se aseguro que entrara en su futon.

- Syaoran… - dijo teniéndolo aun a su lado.

- Si Sakura hime, dígame.

- Yo… podrías quedarte un momento aquí, no me siento muy bien.

Syaoran se acero a ella alarmado se sentó a su lado fuera del futon y la vio allí tímidamente a su lado, algo sonrojada, quizás el frió de la noche le había causado algo de resfrió.

- No te preocupes estoy segura de que si duermo se me quitara…pero – dijo y saco su mano de las sabanas mientras su corazón saltaba – si me tomas de la mano, quizás pase más rápido… quieres

El corazón del joven guerrero se lleno de dicha, este sin duda era el más hermoso D'javu que hubiera nunca vivido y estaba dispuesto a revivirlo paso por paso.

- Seria mejor que te durmieras. – dijo sosteniendo su mano como si fuera su corazón.

- ¿Te quedaras aquí? – dijo la sonrojada chica entre las sabanas.

- Claro. – dijo sonriendo aclamadamente.

- **De ese modo si me duerno**, - dijo con una sonrisa muy similar. - lo **primero que vea cuando me despierte será a ti…**

La chica se sonrojo aun más, él tiernamente tomó su mano y sitio el calor de su cuerpo, su mano delicada y delgada entre las ásperas de él era una de las mejores emociones que había tenido.

Sakura tenía este recuerdo, pero esa persona que estaba en él era un rostro desconocido, la sensación, la textura, la calidez de es mano era la misma, ella lo sabía, era él, siempre había sido el. De ese momento en adelante ese recuerdo donde ella estaba en esa gran cama entre sabanas de seda junto al chico de traje verde sin rostro estaría remplazado por esa habitación él chico de traje blanco a su lado, bañados por la luz de una alta y redonda luna llena.

- Sabes Syaoran, he pensado que algunos de mis recuerdos se han perdido para siempre – dijo y sonrió con más afecto al capturar el café de sus ojos - pero sabes, no me importa.

- Princesa…

- Los recuerdos son como las flores sabes, unos mueren pero en una misma enredadera siempre crecerán más, serán hermosos y se irán y llegaran nuevos, nada de pierde, es lo hermoso de ellos¿no lo crees?

- Así es Sakura hime.

La joven princesa cerró los ojos, para ella misma se dijo que no importaba si no podía recordar muchas cosas de él, no importaba si esos recuerdos se habían perdido para siempre, siempre habría una vida para poder crear más.

- Syaoran, puedo pedirte un favor. – dijo con un tono amable de voz.

- Dígame Sakura hime.

- Syaoran… - "empecemos de nuevo"- Ya no me llames así, seria muy difícil que solo me llamaras, Sakura.

- Yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de ella de la joven acostada en el futon y de la niña en el bacón del castillo.

- Sabes, en uno de mis recuerdos mi hermano me decía que a las personas muy allegadas se les puede llamar por solo su nombre y a mi me gustaría que así fuera entre nosotros dos.

- Es que yo solo soy un simple plebeyo y…

- No, tú eres Syaoran, - dijo sosteniendo su mano más fuerte - si no fuera por ti, yo quizás ya no estaría con vida, eso te hace un caballero, un héroe.

- Sakura hime...

- Sakura. – exigió ella

- Yo… - su voz sonó tan nerviosos como la primera vez que ella le pidiera eso.

- por favor… Syaoran.

Syaoran presiono más fuerte en su mano y recibió una dulce sonrisa a cambio.

- Muy bien… - su voz se lleno de gozo al poder recuperar esa pieza importante de comunicación con ella - Sakura.

- Gracias Syaoran – dijo y se recargo bien sobre su futon sin soltar su mano – buenas noches Syaoran.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

La princesa cerro los ojos y él no fu capaz de cerrar los suyos, las esperanzas en su corazón volvían a nacer… quizás… solo quizá las cosas podrían volver a ser como siempre había sido.

_**Fin**_

15 de Septiembre de 2006

10: 17 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: Dios mi primer fic de Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle, que puedo decir, solo un chico ha logrado ocupar el lugar que Daiki Asuka Júnior a ocupado por estos últimos 6 años y este ha llegado a ser Syaoran Lee de Tsubasa RC, estoy completamente colada por la personalidad de este Syaoran tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan misterioso, he empezado a leer el manga y estoy completamente colada por la mirada de Syaoran, creo que voy a empezar a ser sumamente infiel a Daiki, Dios me perdone jeje._

_Por favor no sen muy rudos conmigo es mi primer fic de Tsubasa RC, y no estoy muy familiariazada aun con la historia solo con esa brilante y adorable mirada de Syaoran, oh cielos me estoy enamorando de nuevo._

_**Por favor dejem un rview para saber si te ha gustadol a historia**_

_**de ante mano gracias**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
